


Midnight

by restaurantchain



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Fluff, I love this ship, elsamaren, yoooooooooooooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restaurantchain/pseuds/restaurantchain
Summary: Elsa wakes up in the middle of the night, unable to fall back asleep she begins to look, listen and feel for the things around her. The things she couldn't hear during day.But sometimes, the thing she needed most was right next to her all along, asleep.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 121





	Midnight

Elsa found herself staring at the roof of her hut. She watched as the moonlight seeped through her tent flaps with each gust of breeze, also letting in sounds of nature from the outside. She stared straight above as if she could see through her tent roof and admire the twinkling stars above.  
Whispers of the wind spirit and the thundering snores of the Earth giants in the distance, she could hear the rustle of a thousand trees that stretched on for miles after the fog had cleared. Elsa could hear nature calling, it wasn't talking to her specifically, just anyone who'd care to listen. She liked the nighttime, where even in silence, if you listened hard enough, you could hear voices, callings, whispers.  
Elsa starts to feel the feel the fur coats around her, her mattress and her pillow. She feels the the air filling her lungs with each breath, the smell of fresh grass and river water filled her lungs.  
The blonde found herself staring into nothing, thinking about nothing in particular. It was a strange feeling, the calmness and peace in her heart, knowing she had nothing to worry about, the quiet wrapping around her as if comforting her, lulling her back to sleep.  
She closes her eyes. Taking in everything.  
The peace of the nighttime takes a toll on her.  
Elsa gets distracted for a moment, with all the lights, sounds and feelings that danced in her mind, the tranquillity and calm she had experienced since moving into the Enchanted Forest. She gets lost in the wonder of it all, being the Fifth Spirit and the bridge between the spirits.  
Her hand travels across her pillow until it reaches a bundle of chestnut hair sprawled out beside her. She traces the hair with her eyes, following the scent of fresh leaves and rain until her eyes meet skin. Something in her body flutters, a weightless feeling, as she watched her partner's shoulders rise and fall with each breath.  
She gets so distracted that she almost forgets the most important reason she calls the forest home.  
Honeymaren.

For the first time that night, Elsa stopped observing nature and focused on the girl beside her  
Elsa marvels at the brunette, even in her sleep she shines. Brighter than the sun, warmer than a summer's breeze, how she lights up Elsa's world more than any star could ever. Her arm curled up against Elsa as she placed a finger and traces her skin gently.  
The sound of her laughter now replaced with gentle breaths as her eyes remained closed.  
The way the brunette looks at her makes her heart beats faster, the way she feels around Honey was special. Something deep inside her was ignited and tamed by Honeymaren, as if Elsa was a reindeer, lost in the woods.  
Honeymaren groggily opened her eyes, something inside her pulled her awake, to find Elsa's piercing blue eyes staring at her.  
"Elsa what are you doing?"  
"I can't sleep..."  
"So you're staring at me?"  
"Well- I- Sorry..."  
Honeymaren chuckled, "Don't be darling. Here, I'll cuddle you if you promise to sleep?"  
Elsa smiled softly before diving into Maren's embrace. wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist. With her girlfriend's arms around her waist and her head against her chest, Elsa started listening again, to Honey's heartbeats, slowly and steadily Elsa's eyes grew heavy.  
The last thing she felt before letting slumber take over was a kiss to her forehead and a voice,  
"I love you Snowflake..."  
Even if she wasn't focused on the outside, Elsa could've sworn it started snowing.

**Author's Note:**

> It's currently 3:56 am and i felt like elsa would be awake too.


End file.
